world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071814EddyEric
02:01:38 -- cynicalCompositions CC began pestering calligraphicGuitarist CG at 14:01 -- 02:02:25 CC: -Good evening, Eddy. How are you doing today? - 02:02:43 CG: Oh just fine. Sorting my games out in order. 02:04:07 CC: -Have you had an encounter with cthonicCatamite yet?- 02:04:49 CG: Yes. 'Eddy on the meteor' 02:04:58 CG: Nothing new i guess. 02:06:18 CC: -You traveled on a meteor? Or are you refering to the troll's gibberish?- 02:11:00 CC: -Are you alright, Eddy?- 02:12:19 CG: OH uh.. 02:12:25 CG: I..I'm alright. Just lost in deep thought. 02:12:44 CG: and it was what that guy said. 02:12:54 CG: Though I wasn't really very intelligent myself... 02:13:41 CC: -The messages he sends has that effect on people.- 02:13:55 CG: Well er...here was my attempt. 02:13:58 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG --file sent-- -- 02:15:02 CC: -Who is Tethys?- 02:16:36 CG: > > 02:16:43 CG: Just...some randomness 02:17:13 CC: -How did he know your name?- 02:18:20 CG: I told him my name when I was going about in jibberish in that log. 02:19:34 CC: -His responses seem unaffected by your other text.- 02:19:59 CG: Apparently. 02:20:03 CG: So I'm not doing that again. 02:20:45 CC: -I doubt that you saying your name was the reason he said it.- 02:21:19 CG: Eh. I said it and he must've just used it. 02:21:39 CC: -Alright then.- 02:21:57 CG: can I ask you something? Are you good with an instrument? 02:22:40 CC: -I used to play a piano before my mother sold it.- 02:22:50 CG: ...Really? 02:22:58 CG: This I have to hear. 02:23:16 CC: -Do you know who my mother is?- 02:23:27 CG: You said your last name was Wightt right? 02:23:33 CC: -Correct- 02:24:46 CG: Hmm. Only Wightt I got a hit on google with is Kate Wighht. 02:24:51 CG: Shock Artist. 02:25:07 CC: -That is her.- 02:25:16 CC: -The infamous Kate Wightt.- 02:25:23 CG: You're the son of THAT kate wightt? 02:25:27 CG: Wow... 02:25:32 CC: -Unfortunately.- 02:26:08 CG: That art scares the shit out of me... 02:26:15 CG: Who the hell would consider that to even be art? 02:27:11 CC: -Apparently she does. She cares more about those "things" then her own son.- 02:27:30 CG: Ouch... 02:27:44 CG: Sorry to hear that. You have any recordings of your piano playing before your mom took it away? 02:27:57 CC: -I do not.- 02:28:20 CC: -I never had anything to record it with.- 02:29:23 CG: Huh. 02:29:34 CG: Well if you're good as you say you were then we could use some piano on the band. 02:29:42 CG: and yes, piano can qualify for rock. 02:31:00 CC: -I prefer to stay in my mother's trailer.- 02:31:15 CC: -It is my only safe place.- 02:31:36 CG: Your mother...Leaves you in a trailer... 02:31:57 CG: ...Are you sure you even have a mother at this point? I just think you're capable of living on your own. 02:33:10 CC: -I am perfectly capable of living on my own, and I really never considered Kate to be my real mother.- 02:33:34 CG: Figures. Well that means you try to make money with your own books right? 02:33:48 CC: -Correct.- 02:33:57 CG: Which one is your best seller so far? 02:34:49 CC: -A Solitary Tale Fragmented.- 02:35:02 CG: Wow. Sounds quite in depth. 02:35:18 CC: -It is.- 02:35:34 CG: How much did you make with it so far? 02:36:21 CC: -I have made about 125 dollars with it so far.- 02:36:45 CG: ...How much does the book cost? 02:37:20 CC: -$4.99- 02:37:41 CG: So your book sold 25 coppies. 02:37:49 CC: -Yes.- 02:39:57 CC: -That is the most copies I have made with one book.- 02:40:51 CG: ...You know ... 02:41:13 CG: My mom sells books ... and most times her best seller rank is around 15000 ... per week. 02:42:17 CC: -I just sell my books on street corners. I would never risk getting my name out in the world.- 02:42:54 CG: ...Then that's...actually not a bad range. 02:43:09 CG: Must mean people in your neighborhood liked your book. 02:43:25 CC: -I hope so.- 02:44:18 CG: But at least it's a start. You never know if people in your corner might talk more about your book and spread it word of mouth. 02:46:02 CC: -My "caretaker" and I only stay in the same place for about two weeks at the most.- 02:46:38 CG: Caretaker? 02:46:42 CG: What Caretaker? 02:47:04 CC: -That is what Kate calls herself in relation to me.- 02:47:19 CG: Oohhh. 02:47:22 CG: Like a nanny. 02:47:36 CC: -I guess.- 02:47:50 CC: -Although I take care of myself most of the time.- 02:49:00 CG: Ah. So she just acts like a social worker. 02:49:46 CC: -What is a social worker?- 02:50:32 CG: Someone that tries to make your life feel more fulfilled and better and make you happy to work and live on your own. 02:51:25 CC: -In that case, she is the worst social worker there is.- 02:52:01 CG: OKAY bad comparison... 02:52:16 CG: How to salvage this conversation... 02:52:28 CG: You ever tried playing a mystery game? 02:52:43 CC: -I do not play games.- 02:53:09 CC: -All I do is write.- 02:53:30 CG: Then why were you in the raffling for the new skaianet game? 02:53:41 CG: Don't tell me...it was kate's idea. 02:53:49 CC: -Yes.- 02:53:52 CG: Oh god. 02:54:01 CG: Well at least you can playaround with us, if it's tollerable. 02:54:43 CC: -So far, the people I have met all seem very nice.- 02:56:14 CG: so far. I ended up getting someone randomly accessing my chum handle and going on about monkeys in the lab and an AI robot that wants to find friends for him. 02:56:36 CC: -Hmm.- 02:57:40 CG: I just think he needs people to talk to. 02:57:47 CC: -Monkeys in a lab?- 02:58:01 CG: Yeah that was awkward even for my standards. 02:58:18 CG: He's probably a second pity case. 02:58:30 CC: -What was his handle- 02:58:54 CG: lemme see... 02:59:01 CG: galimatiasArguria 02:59:34 CC: -Thank you.- 02:59:46 CG: Good luck befriending him. 03:00:07 CC: -I have an idea of what he was talking about.- 03:01:08 CC: -First of all, were most of his messages gibberish?- 03:02:10 CG: Yes 03:02:24 CG: for the beginning 03:02:29 CG: But after that he became crystal clear. 03:04:06 CC: -There was a study done on monkeys for the Infinite Monkey Theorem- 03:04:17 CG: Infinite who the what? 03:04:31 CC: -Infinite Monkey Theorem- 03:04:36 CG: I'm a fantasy enthusiest not a science one. 03:04:43 CG: What's the short and gritty? 03:05:51 CC: -If you give an infinite amount of monkeys an infinite amount of typewriters, they will eventually replicate Shakespeare's "Hamlet"- 03:06:10 CG: Oh THAT crazy idea. 03:06:33 CC: -But it is possible that they could enter a random chumhandle and get you.- 03:06:45 CG: ... 03:07:00 CG: Between your wild ideas and Enzo's philisophical phrases before...I can actually make sense of that. 03:07:33 CC: -Enzo and I are quite similar.- 03:07:46 CG: Sound identical to me. 03:08:36 CC: -So that could be what the statement "monkeys in the lab" is referencing.- 03:08:48 CG: Could be. 03:11:37 CG: Otherwise, I'm probably going to ponder a few things. 03:11:58 CG: If you need anything, let me know. But I hope you save enough cash for a new piano that won't get thrown out. 03:12:11 CC: -I hope so too.- 03:12:17 CG: Seeya. 03:12:20 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering cynicalCompositions CC at 15:12 --